Wanna be your victim, Ready for abduction
by PinkHimeLacus
Summary: Derek meets his dream girl at a Halloween party, only it's not a girl, but Spencer cross-dressing. Powers of attraction will be tested. Will they crash and burn or ignite something? Slash.  RE-EDITED VERSIONS
1. From A Whole Other World

**Characters: **Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Team-gen.  
**Pairing:** Derek Morgan/ Spencer Reid  
**Spoilers:** Extremely Slight Early Season Six Spoilers.  
**Warnings:** Slash, Profanity, Sexual Content.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and nothing from Criminal Minds, it belongs to their respective owners. No money is made from this, it is just for fun.  
**Summary: **Derek meets his dream girl at a Halloween party, only it's not a girl, but Spencer cross-dressing. Powers of attraction will be tested; will they crash and burn or ignite something? **Beta-Reader:** bardicfaerie  
**Notes:** Written for Rounds of Kink at LJ. Kink is Cross-dressing. Enjoy!

* * *

.

**Wanna be your victim, Ready for abduction.**

**Chapter One**

**From A Whole Other World**

Derek Morgan was officially bored out of his mind. The many colorful and chatting people around him were just static noise to his alert ears. He was unsettled and on edge. Barely holding his aggravation at bay, this was not the day to be around others. He hated this day. It was nothing but a day for lies and fake masks. How someone could get fun from this day was unfathomable for him. Sure he got the kids getting candy part but beyond that was just plain stupid.

They were at one of the rare Halloween office parties. It was lit fairly well; the ceiling was loaded with orange and black streamers that must have taken someone hours to finish. The food was well varied, although a lot seemed to be weird concoctions spun from normal food. Eating green and dirt looking food was not on the high list of things Derek Morgan wanted to do. There was murderous looking chainsaws, axes, knifes with blood decorated over the place as if they didn't see enough of that every day. There were skulls that talked and pumpkins that glowed everywhere in sight. Fake cats stashed around corners, gargoyles hanging off tables, hanging props dangling in the air, stage smoke giving the area an unsettling feeling when mixed with the strobe lights and body parts, skeletons, zombies, and coffins that littered the place. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except him.

Almost every face in the room was highly painted in make-up or a mask of some sort. Of course his team of the B.A.U. found it an amusing game to guess who was who, although it wasn't that hard, it gave them some giggles. There was Halloween music playing in the background, with the occasional pop and hit charts lighting up the room with some liveliness. The room was lively but still semi-professional. After a certain time they were told the place would be a little more dark and wild. Not that he minded that, wild was just the thing he was okay with, especially since there were some ladies he wouldn't mind hooking up with. He saw the strobe light of orange, purples, blues, and pinks already faintly lighting the area and faces sporadically. And he just had another hour left till that fun time was going to start up. Hopefully by that time what was left of the old-fuddy-duddy-higher-ups would be leaving, and the kids could play.

The team didn't tell each other what they were going to be, although Morgan had suspicions that the girls cheated and collaborated together. However he still was looking for their own resistant genius Dr. Spencer Reid to be in the most obvious and attention demanding costume of them all. Yet he was failing at his secret task of pin pointing him. He doubted their youngest agent would pass up the opportunity to join in this party, it's practically his favorite holiday, and one of the rare times he doesn't seem to mind the attention it throws at him. He was looking forward to their youngest agent's innocent youth and optimistic and quirky behaviors to make the night better. Something about the kid just lightened his mood considerably, even if it seemed to annoy him at times. Because right now, Derek would much rather be at some random club, riding his favorite trusty motorcycle while the weather still permitted it. Pick up a nice fine Halloween honey, maybe even take her to a gory film and get up close and personal. But no, Garcia threatened him with body harm if he didn't show up.

"Well looks like you showed up after all." Rossi's voice interrupts his thoughts.

Derek turns around to stand face to face with his two bosses.

Hotch was dressed as a pirate, but he had to hand it to his boss, it wasn't too tacky. Rossi's face was covered in pale make-up, and his costume was dressed in a unique old fashioned looking outfit, with a black and white character wig and a gray plastic barber's razor.

Derek appraises his colleagues' outfits with a glance and nods his head in approval, "Nice. Suits you two well." then speaks pointedly at Rossi, "Sweeney Todd? I thought you'd go as a mafia leader or something snazzy like that."

Rossi's shoulders hike up in a shrug and holds his hands up in surrender, "What can I say? I like shaking things up a bit. Plus, I was told to be creative by a certain someone sparkly, and blackmail is a powerful thing." He nods to himself, eyes distant.

Hotch's lips quirk up in a smirk and Morgan huffs a laugh. Then Hotch fixes his jackets edges while inquiring, "What are you supposed to be Morgan? I thought you said you wanted to be some video game character named Master Chief?" He questions with a tilt of the head and his eye brows are raised curiously as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Derek's shoulders slump and he exhales loudly with a forlorn expression, "I did, but because I said it out loud that same sparkly one told me to change it ASAP. And how can you say no to that whirl wind of sweetness?" He smiles a mega-watt grin. "To answer your question, it was the last item I could find at the store that was even distantly cool to wear. It was this or the same mafia mobster I thought Rossi was going to be. If I'd had known he changed costumes I would have chosen that. So here I am…" He says closing his eyes gesturing towards his outfit, "DC Comics' very own The Spirit. Watched the movie and got bored half way through, but I liked the get-up though. Plus don't you think the mask adds a mysterious quality the ladies just won't be able to deny?" He winks tipping his hat.

It's true to; there is just something about dressing all up and down in black that adds an extra flair to his step. Although a lot of the costume was his own items put together. Because as soon as he bought the costume and saw that it entailed he went and bought his very own red silk tie, fished out one of his solid black button-down shirts, pants, and dress shoes. All that was left was the polyester black trench coat, black gloves, a black hat and black half mask to pull the look together. If he felt the need to leave the party and look normal again, all he'd have to do is remove a few items and it would be like normal day wear again.

After awhile of talking Morgan asks, "So where's our remaining team members at?" scanning the area.

Rossi gives a knowing smirk and stuffs his hands in his pockets, pointing with a tip of his head as he replies, "I do believe Garcia and Prentiss are over there."

Morgan turns at an angle to look where Rossi pointed, and that's when he sees the thing that sparks a fire inside him that threatened to explode right then and there.

Prentiss is a seductive kitty cat vixen, lots men are staring at her and already approaching her from all areas to which she denies politely. Garcia is dressed as Hugh Hefner in a sexy pink playboy mansion style robe, sleep mask, and cute pink fluffy slippers to match. She is grinning and bouncing on her feet talking to _her_.

She is everything he ever could imagine that perfection entails. Derek's jaw goes slack and he can feel his eyes widen. She is dressed as a tuxedo style playmate bunny, the definition of sexy. He could already feel his cock twitch with interest alone. Wearing a black romper, collar, matching bow tie, bunny ears headpiece, fishnet tights, flat black shoes, and satin gloves with pearl buttons. Hair in long brown luscious curly waves that rested beyond her shoulders, they shined and bounced softly from her subtle head movements. Derek felt something in his chest flutter at the sight of her. Had the rushing desire to know just how soft that those beautiful curls felt between his fingers.

The light isn't super bright, but good enough for Derek to see alabaster, silky, tantalizing, sinful looking _skin_. Legs so long it would put a model to shame, he could already imagine his hands roaming and conquering every inch of that length of skin. He licks his lips unconsciously, eyes roaming over her smokin hot body. All soft and subtle curves, not quiet an hour glass figure but that was what made her so sexy, she was unique and didn't quite fit but it made her beautiful. Skinny and taunt stomach, shoulders strong and a little broad, but not too much but just enough to give her a great look of posture. Cheeks bones so high it was like comparing works of art to real life. Alluring shimmery pink wet lips that caught his leering gaze, he gasped as he could just visualizing what those soft looking lips were capable of and cum in his pants right there. She turns a little and her profile is visible and he can't help but notice her tight and little perky toned ass. Derek just wished he was close enough to hear her magical voice and listen to the laugh she was now exhibiting towards her fellow girl comrades. To look into her eyes and see what color beholds this angelic creature that has graced them with her presence.

He was just staring in awe when he realized he was being talked to.

"W-what?" Morgan replies, blinking rapidly being brought back to the present world.

Hotch's mouth twitches in a smile and shakes his head, and Rossi chuckles.

"We've been talking to you, have you not heard us?" Rossi asks, and his voice has an amused and smug tint to it.

"I think something else or someone else has gotten his attention Rossi." Hotch remarks knowingly, eyes going towards where Derek was staring at.

Morgan shrugs his shoulders, "Sorry, can't help it." Wanting to change the subject, his eyes dart around the room quickly and he comments, "So all that's left in our gang is the good Doctor. Where is Reid at by the way? I still haven't seen him yet."

His two colleagues give each other a glance and frown.

"I haven't seen him yet. Maybe you should go try the girls and ask them." Hotch answers.

Morgan nods and when he turns around and starts heading towards where his two fellow lady coworkers were, he finds to his utter shock and disappointment that she was nowhere to be seen and moved on to somewhere else in the huge vastly growing dark room. Lips tightening, he sighs. Thinking he will have go on a search for them now. At least he remembers _her _talking to Garcia, maybe he will run into her again. He doesn't remember seeing her gorgeous face around the office, so she might be one of Garcia's friends that tagged along to the party. They did dress to match after all. He had to know. He had to see more of her before he lost his chance.

Walking around the floor he runs into and is being addressed by fellow agents, some he was friends with and others he was just acquaintances with but still he didn't want to seem rude. So he almost angrily and impatiently at times had to hold his eagerness to leave in check. He was having one of those out of body experiences, he would almost compare it to being drunk and just slightly dazed, although he hadn't had anything but a few sips of beer. It was like his mind only had one thing on its track, her, her body, he had to know everything about her. It was already late and the lights were dark signaling the after party fun was starting. He could only hope that she would still be there. By the time he was done talking and excusing himself from the discussions to pursue her it was late and the open bar was already full of patrons.

Derek walks over to the bar and squeezes through the mass of highly decorated bodies and orders another beer. Turning around leaning his back against the bar he lets his head fall back in a sigh, Halloween was such a sucky day… he hated it so much more now. What a waste of a night. He rolls his head from side to side, letting his neck and shoulder crack from the built up tension his body has added on tonight.

When his turns his head to the side he notices something with ears and the mass of bodies opens enough for him to see the object of his desires. She was dancing with Garcia and Prentiss and some other agents. It seemed like they were laughing at her, she had a nervous and embarrassed look on her face and body posture was screaming tense and unease. Although she had decent moves, it wasn't exactly on the beat but her body moving from side to side swaying with the bumping beat was mesmerizing. Her skirt indecently short skirt swishing and swaying in the air, a skirt that rose up higher on the back to give anyone and everyone a nice view of her delectable ass. All he wanted right then and there was to be able to bite into that forbidden fruit.

He faintly hears the bartender alerting him that his drink is ready behind him, but he can't focus right now. He reaches into his pocket and dropped the money on the table, and stops by an abandoned table to hastily discard his now suffocating jacket and gloves quickly. His body moves of its own accord, the light of this angelic woman is calling to him, like heaven is calling to him. And before he knows what he is doing he is lunging forward towards the body of masses dancing and writhing on the dance floor, can feel his predatory senses kicking in, feet light on the ground and body moving with purpose as he gets closer. Closer to the flames, and he wants to play with fire.

* * *

Spencer Reid was so nervous and felt like he was stuck in a nightmare. He loves Halloween with all his being, his playground of fun and delight. Although when he got snuck upon by his fellow agent and friend he never thought this was how it was going to end. End his masculinity, his pride, his love for the holiday, his respect others had for him before now quite possibly. He had every intention of being a mad scientist or wicked wizard of oz scarecrow.

But that all changed when Penelope Garcia showed up at his apartment a few hours before the party, and started begging and pleading him with tears in her eyes. Tears he assumed she faked because as soon as his weak soul caved in under the social pressure, they were gone in a millisecond and replaced with glee and a mischievous air. She had said she wanted to be the playboy bunny, but she ordered the outfits from some special fancy online site that she refused to name, claiming that the bunny outfit didn't fit her and the only thing that did was the matching costume set of Hugh Hefner that came along with it. She said it would be cute for them to match. Managing to finally convince him that by doing this he would trick everyone, the ultimate trick and treat of all Halloween's to remember. He liked the idea of that. But that was before he knew what all that entitled to become this… Playmate.

Spencer Reid didn't see a purpose or point of pornography and dirty magazines. He felt dirty even thinking about watching strangers act in their most vulnerable and animal instincts, he saw enough of that graphic nature at work. No need to be a voyeur at home as well he reasoned. However he was familiar with the pop culture and facts on the role of Playboy Bunny he was going to play. He figured he could just slap the costume on and be done with it. No change, no harm done, no problem. That did not happen.

Penelope about screamed when he came out of her bathroom in his outfit. Squealing at the top of her lungs with much more fun than she should have been having, which caused Spencer to wonder if he was the one being tricked this Halloween. He found that Garcia had called up Prentiss and found her sitting on her couch holding back laughter and a Cheshire grin that even Spencer could see that made him uneasy and scared.

The two women manipulated and used him as a doll. Spencer was made to take a bath in feminine scents and washes, the argument along the lines of he can't be a Playmate and smell like a boy. He then was practically forced to shave his face yet again, his legs, under his arms, chest and back (even though they were already bare) and … other areas as well that made him blush scarlet. The whole process was embarrassing and he wanted to cry in frustration. But after a lot of complaining and whining Garcia finally said this would act as five years worth of birthday presents, so yet again he relented.

They placed on his head an expensive wig, and dolled his face up with heavy caked makeup and fake eyelashes. It made his eye lids feel heavy and itchy, it was weird. Every time he felt the need to rub his fingers over his eyes or face, it only resulted in a slap to his hand from either Prentiss or Garcia. They even put foundation on his neck and face to cover up any stubble of a shadow he might present throughout the night (which he usually didn't). Gave him some flat ballerina looking shoes, since his height was already tall enough and didn't need heels to make him into a giant. Manicured his nails quickly and gave him French Tips, even going so far as dazzling kissable body shimmers on his exposed skin. He argued that no one was going to be kissing his skin tonight, which only resulted in sexual innuendoes and harassment from the girls in the end, so he dropped the topic.

That's how he ended up as a Playboy Bunny at an office Halloween party, which was quickly getting out of hand. He was getting hit on by fellow agents who were none of the wiser, it was embarrassing and all would be amplified by the girls picking on him and making it worse. At least they never left him alone for long, he didn't think he could handle that, being in the outfit already left him feeling vulnerable and exposed. He was used to covering up modestly and yet here he was, almost naked as if in a bathing suit ready for the sexual harassment and groping. Somewhere along the lines after some gentle coaxing and soft words from Prentiss and Garcia, he started to lighten up a bit and just go with the flow. Might as well have fun with the charade, at one time he even tried to use his most feminine voice he could muster. And to his and friend's shock it worked, and the man he was talking to bought it. It gave him courage to go along and play with it.

They mingled and toyed with the agents around the office, all the while silently looking for Morgan to show. He was curious as to if the man could pick him out of the crowd. He knew he wanted to show up as Master Chief, but after endless side glances he never saw the man. He felt something inside of him drop at the disappointment he felt at that, he didn't linger on why though because he was currently being tugged towards the dance floor.

Once in the middle of the sweaty pile of people, who were obvious to Spencer's personal space he started to lose that cool façade he worked hard to maintain throughout the night.

"Chill out Boy Genius," Garcia's admonishes over the loud music and hot air that surrounds them. "Just dance."

Reid clears his throat nervously as he feels his face become redder, and stands stock still among the sweaty and disguised bodies. He was so confused. He was never a good dancer, and he did not want to make a fool of himself. The only thing he wanted to do that moment was bolt for the door. "I can't dance Garcia! All it will result in is making a fool of myself and a possible trip to the ER.. so I will respectfully give you a no thank you."

Garcia is about to answer him with a scolding look when she is interrupted.

"Care for a dance ma lady?" Kevin asks charming her with a quirky smile, holding a hand out to her.

Garcia grins, "Oh yes I wouldn't mind if I do." She purrs and wraps her arms around him seductively.

Reid gapes at her, freaking out in a panic to reach out a hand towards her, "W-wait, wait, you said you wouldn't leave me alone…" he whines knowing he sounded pitiful but he can't help it at the current moment.

Garcia turns her head towards him and gives him a sweet smile and touches his cheek briefly, "Oh don't worry sweet heart, I will still be right here. Besides you still got Prentiss here. She'll take good care of you." She winks and starts dancing.

Reid just stood there, his mortified frown turning into pout, arms crossed defensively on his chest, tapping his fingers on the inside the crooks of his elbows nervously.

Prentiss giggles and continues dancing sultry, swaying her hips and dipping down to the beat at the right moments, "Come on Reid, watch me move and copy it okay?" She suggests, smiling at him as she shoves a hand at his hip to jar him from his frozen state of panic.

Reid stumbles slightly, closing his eyes tightly only for them to snap open in alert as soon as his body touched a strange one. He jumps back towards his friends. Garcia is busy doing something on Kevin's thigh, and his ears feel hot as he feels a blush creep up his neck.

"Ah, hold on a sec my treasure." Garcia speaks to Kevin, pausing in their dance to turn and face Reid. "Here sweetie, do this." She grabs his body and starts manipulating it to her liking, once again a doll to the girls he has become. "Now, watch Emily and me."

Reid feels very awkward, yet he knows if he doesn't do this he will continue being the object of their attention until he gets it right. So he watches, analyzing, and memorizing their moves, paying careful attention to their feet, trying to match it to a pattern in his complex brain. It's just a formula he tells himself. A bend here, a dip, a sway, an arm there, a foot here, is all an equation to a certain problem. One that he will just have to try and solve, like any other math that comes his way, everything is math he comforts himself.

After a good twenty minute dance lesson, Reid was starting to get the hang of it. Nowhere near the girl's skill, but better than nothing. It felt weird being taught to dance provocatively like a woman, or what he assumed was a woman's dance moves since Kevin wasn't doing it. Letting himself close his eyes and let the music pull him in, sing its song and tug him every which way to its blaring and pulsing beat. He caught a few odd stares while dancing, he didn't know if it was because he was dancing the wrong way or not until Emily spoke up in his ear. Startled he jumps slightly and whips his head around to face her.

"Reid, you're the star of the night. Look at all the men staring at you." Emily declares, her lips turned into a smile and her brows quirked suggestively.

He is taken aback and his eyes widen by this new found statement. Reid is and has never been the one to gather this much attention unless it was for a bad and humiliating reason. This was new. Prentiss and Garcia continued to dance closer to him, bodies writhing and almost on top of each other. He felt light headed as the bass pounded and vibrated through his feet and stirred something in his bones.

"Shouldn't we go find the others? Maybe go hang out with Rossi and Hotch? I haven't seen Morgan all night, let's go find them." Reid desperately offers, as he slows his feet's pace on the floor as his arms continue to move through the air.

"Nah, I think they are good. Besides, we're having so much fun!" Garcia exclaimed, tugging Spencer closer to her side.

Biting his lip he once again closes his eyes and lets the music drown his senses and is aware of the to close bodies to his and the hands on his arms touching him. It was all still so confusing. When the beat changed to something not so spooky techno-ish but to more up-beat hard core pumping sounds he opens his eyes to take in the change of dance it might require and try to copy it.

That's when he notices _him_. He's being watched, and his brain deduces that the man is disguised as DC's The Spirit. Someone dressed in all black with a bright red tie, wearing a trench coat, hat and mask covering most of his body in mystery. But Spencer can tell he has a nice build, strong dark facial features and shoulders, and smoldering eyes that he just can't place. Something familiar, yet something he's never seen anyone ever give him before. Sure he's been given looks all around the room, that he's disregarded through the night. He knows most of the people who did and has no interest in them, plus he is not attracted to the male species.

Although while the man takes off his jacket and gloves and places them on a nearby table and turns to look at him from far away. Like he is the only person in the room, and at that moment the heated piercing stare he is receiving is shaking him to his core and his legs feel weak, he's never felt this before. He feels frozen solid, but the air around him is stifling hot, and the beads of sweat running down his neck are ice cold to the touch and tickles as they run down leaving a trail of lust in its path.

The tall dark man is suddenly making his way closer towards him. Spencer's breathe hitches in his throat and he feels like the air is being sucked from his lungs. Bodies are parting like crashing water against a strong handsome boulder. It's so hypnotizing, Spencer feels drawn in already. He could be a devil, or he could be an angel, but all he can think of doing is allowing this man to take his soul and body right there. The mere thought scares him, startles him from his musing but his heart is beating a thousand miles a minute like a humming birds wings fluttering in his heaving chest, and he can't concentrate.

The lack of concentration has made him aware that he has somehow drifted from his comrades of his own accord to meet this man in the middle. Like an invisible string is being pulled tight around his limbs, and he is being drawn into this consuming dangerous path less traveled. He has no power of will anymore and it's intoxicating, as if time is slowing down allowing his eidetic memory to soak up every second of this moment and savor it for the rest of his boring life. A spark of lighting has lit up his senses, as he marches alone to this new and different beat, slowly slowing down his fear - he isn't thinking, he isn't analyzing, just feeling, and being _alive_.

* * *

Spencer slows to a stop, nerves getting the best of him. He wants to test and see, see if it was him who was what this handsome man wanted. Turning on one foot, Spencer's eyes slide away from the dark man and he falls in with the rest of the crowd, trying to fade away in the crowded bodies, making it harder for this man. Make him work for it, see how important he is. His lithe body slowly rocking from side to side, bending one knee to dip and push his hips gently forwards, and snap it backwards just like Emily had taught him earlier.

Suddenly there is a light pressure of a hand on his lower back, and Spencer wills himself to slow down his breathing and not freak out. He's not sure who it is yet, is it the mysterious man or someone else? He has to play this just right and be discreet. The lights are flashing and its so mind numbing Spencer is finding it hard to see and concentrate, from the corner of his eyes he can see the masked man has found him, sought him out, choose him out of everyone here, and wants _him_. And the look in his eyes is breath taking; there is lust and overwhelming sense of passion battling it out within them. Once again something familiar about this man is telling Spencer to pay attention and seek that clue out, but he refuses to listen to that voice inside his head. Tonight was for trick and treating, he's tricked and now it's time for his treat.

Derek is hypnotized by this person, it's like she is from a whole different world. He presses his body closer to her back. Feels her breathing speed up and hitch as Morgan moved and pressed up against her back, keeping his body fitted tightly against hers.

Spencer's eyes fluttered open as man's hand gripped his hip with a thick hand, and felt strong thighs up against his body in a foreign way. It was like a solid wall of muscle was behind him, it felt safe, and like he was on a different planet. He gasped when he felt the soft subtle pressure as the man was trying to lead him to move and follow his lead. Small thrusts are made into his butt and a scolding hot hand is slowly sliding its way up his left arm, sending shivers up his spine, with little bolts of _pleasure _that are igniting under this man's hands leaving goose bumps in its trail. He is scared but he can't stop himself.

Derek noticed the shivers under his hold and grins sultry, and bends his knees slightly to pull her down to go with him. He rises up with just the right amount of pressure applied and slams into her with the fast beat, so the woman under his hold feels his half hard man hood push up against her in the most perfect way. As they pop back up into a standing position, he hears a surprised gasp escape her lips and she turn her head to look at him slightly startled, but as soon as she does he grins at her. Causing her to quickly blush a gorgeous red and turns her head back to the opposite shoulder and gently almost testing it out, lowers her ass. Pushing down against him, causing a primitive groan to be ripped from his throat and his feet are unsteady for a moment before he rocks his hips and uses the hand on her hip to guide her. She seems to be growing bolder in her moves, and her body is slowly losing the tension he felt earlier.

The beat is bouncing around the room, filling Spencer's ears and his heart is hammering in his chest. When the man pushed up against him he almost bolted from shock, but then something else crawled into him. A sense of lust rose so fast he almost went full hard right then and there, so glad that the panties he was forced to wear were so tight that it painfully held his manly erection down. The sensation tickled, shocked him, made a tightening sensation hit him straight in the stomach, and it felt so sensitive that he couldn't help but wonder in the back of his mind, _I hope he does that again_. The groan he received in return made Spencer very happy and felt like he was doing something right, empowered him and left him feeling utterly sexy. Because the man was all over Spencer, his arms possessively wrapped around his body, his scent, sweat mixing with his all senses. He was going into overload. All there was in that moment was him and the mysterious man in black. It was the most erotic thing Spencer could ever imagine, as he felt the swaying and small thrusts, bouncing, and flick of the body. Wanting that sensation to come again, he tested the waters and did something he never thought he would do. He started popping his ass up and down, pushing against the strong hold on his body. Raising his arms up over his head and wrapping them behind his head to land on the man's shoulders, slowly going further to where his fingers were making a crown around the black man's head, as he panted and breathed in the warm and hot air, moaning occasionally when the stimulating pleasure was erupting in and around him.

They moved harder, faster, closer, and Derek could feel her body pressing up against him wanton in such a proactive way he's never seen before, but in a completely non-slutty way and in complete sense of being erotically attracted to the other. When her hands touched him, it was magnetizing. He felt like he was floating, leaving nothing but the glistening of orange and pink lights bouncing off her brown hair and sparkling pale skin, they were glowing in the dark room. He faltered in step when her ass started to hiccup and he couldn't think of anything but wanting _more_. Derek growled in approval and lowered his mouth to her long neck. Planting small bite like kisses to the exposed skin available, she then licks her lips and tilts her neck as if _offering_, and he wastes no second longer before _taking_. He can feel the jump of her pulse under her jaw line, taste the sweet and salty beads of sweat mixed with a delicious flavor of cotton candy that he didn't expect when he licked and bit down hard at her neck. He was like a bloodlust vampire drinking up every ounce of her he could.

Spencer groans low in his throat, shivering with need so strong he thinks he might faint. He could feel this light grow inside of him, growing fast into a bolt of lightning, and with one more spark it will shock the world, and rock him under his feet. Breathing in the man's breath that hits his neck in scorching strokes, he feels like putty in his hold as his legs tingle and all he can think is. _Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison._ He turns his head towards the man in black and stares hard and pants in short quick bursts of air, the man feels the shift in position and his face rises up to meet his eyes. There is so much emotion there is takes away everything Spencer has ever learned, mental files erasing and going blank. The man's face leans in closer to his and he can't help but feel like he is standing on the frontline when the bombs start to fall, he can see the Heavens in his eyes, and hear the flames calling out his name. They say don't be afraid, you're not like the others.

The air is hot and smoky and it's like rocks and sand are being poured down his dry throat. Derek licks his lips that taste so wonderful, and raises his eyes to meet that of hers. There is this transcendental level to her, something in her soul and her eyes are so big and expressive. He can't help but think that he has caught a falling lucky star, its burning under his palms and he feels like he might explode from just being in her radius. She is so unique and he is being pulled into her wave length as he leans forward and tests those waves. They rock his lips and send a jolt of desire straight to his cock, which is full on hard now. His hand moving to cup her cheek and wrap around her neck holding her in place as his other hand moves to wander over her flat stomach and roams around her body like he can't get _enough_, as he moves their lips with fluidity and experience, her lips glide across his smoothly. They aren't as talented as his, but more than willing and have a soft grace to them.

Spencer was on fire, every nerve sending signals to his system saying. _Take me, ta-ta-take me, I wanna be your victim, ready for abduction._ Never in his life has he felt all his inhibitions release like this, and let the delusion dance around his ego that he was wanted and never would he imagine he would be kissing a stranger, let alone another man. But it was more than enough, he was already infected and he was hooked and there was no turning back from this intoxicating moment. Every touch was alien to his sweat dripping shimmering skin, foreign and very much wanted, it was supernatural and extraterrestrial. He was flying high, higher than any drug. Endorphins were racing through his veins, air being sucked out from his lungs. Like his whole being wanted to melt and bury itself in this muscular body. It felt oddly safe and at home. The moment the kiss was instigated it was like supersonic boom touched his lips, his fingers tightened unconsciously and he had to hold his ground as his knees got weak from the explosion. Sliding one hand to the man's cheek he felt hot soft stubble under his touch, and when he felt a wet tongue slide across his bottom lip asking for _access_. He closed his eyes tightly as he couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped his lips and opened his most valued tool to the man and it was _granted_, and his body on its own violation moved enough for the kiss to deepen. Every move their bodies made was magic and intensified this feeling swelling in chest, it was like water. They were sinking, sinking deeper into each other. Swaying with the current and riding it out on each other. Pressing harder and more desperately, moving like they'd known each other's bodies for years, all while trying to keep an semblance of strength of will intact.

Derek was in a dream, every movement was better than the other. He didn't want to ever wake up from this feeling. Their bodies were moving together like smooth honey, he felt his hand grazing down lower from her stomach, touching the soft flirting of her skirt to go lower and rest on her well toned thigh. He broke from the kiss briefly to look at her and her eyes fluttered open, her long eye lashes were like butterflies on her flushed pink cheek bones, her dazed brown and full blown pupils' eyes took his breath away. He could do nothing more than want to sink again as he pressed his lips to hers once more in a bruising rough kiss. She made a surprised gasp that quickly turned into a moan into his mouth, as he slid his fingers to the back of her thigh and rotated her to his front. His callous hand scratching its way to her ass with intent as he gripped hold of that forbidden fruit he so desired, and gave it a good squeeze, as the other held a hold on her sharp jaw line.

Spencer knew he should be more concerned with what with others around them would think or see. But he couldn't care enough right now, because the dark man's tongue was in his mouth and doing things he never thought possible. They had fought for dominance which quickly resulted in him winning and Spencer going along for the wild ride, he even managed to catch that said tongue and experiment on something he read once. He caught the tongue in his hold and sucked on it with intent, which caused the man to shake in his hold and his grip on his ass tightened and lowered and hoisted him up a little at that. They were quickly venturing each other's bodies with every second that passed. The air turned into a moist hot sauna. It was like a rain was let loose and the heat soaked it up, leaving an oppressing air in its wake. Because each breath that was taken between kisses was like sucking up fire and drowning in water. The fingers on his ass got closer to his entrance, either on purpose or accidentally he wasn't sure. But it got his chest tightening and heart threatening to leap out of his throat, as the pressure in his groin and body raised up a notch. Spencer suddenly wanted to find out what would happen if he got _more_. That thought alone awoken him from his semi-cloudy lustfilled daze, something that he wasn't sure he wanted to know might happen, because right then and there all he could think was, what if the dark handsome man finds out he is a guy?

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **_So what you think so far? More will be out soon. My goal is to finish this before Halloween! Reviews will calm my nerves. Thanks for reading!  
_

.


	2. Can't Ignore This War

**Beta-Reader:** bardicfaerie  
**A/N:** Trying my best to get this done before Halloween, should be only one more chapter left. Thank you so much for the alerts and favs! Special thanks to those who were so sweet to review: LalaKisses, REJ624, Rayne McKenna, Evraska, Raven Almasy, gladsomemind, criminalmindsfreak03, nicolethecrazyone, 68luvcarter, SpencerReidsTrueLove. Enjoy!

* * *

.

**Chapter Two**

**Can't Ignore This War**

Derek caught the actions of her body going slightly off beat and took the liberty to turn the kiss that was becoming sensual and slow into a more passionate one. And when his other hand repeats the process on the other side of her ass, she moans and dips her head back, eyes falling into wide narrow slits and starts to quickly rejoin the pace he had ordered. Liking the feeling and texture of the fishnet tights under his hands, felt like he found a line and he was reeling her in.

Spencer's breath hitches and grabs a desperate hold onto the dark man's firm forearm, it's scalding under his glove, and he jerks them closer together. His body falling back into rhythm, but at the same time his mind was battling it out inside. It was a war waging, thank God for his talent of multitasking. His consciousness was telling him he should stop and warn this man before something happens beyond their control, and the situation turns horribly wrong, especially since everything was beautifully _right_ at that moment. Although concentrating on the side that had a hand snaking around beneath his ass seemed like a better option than waiting quietly for the inevitable crash and burn. Because each movement drags the tight, soft fabric against his skin, and intensifies the feelings multiple times over.

Derek's lips curve into a smile against her neck at how breathless she sounds. His hold on her is firm as one of his knees comes up between her legs, and he feels her clamp down on them then loosens before repeating the process. She is bouncing up and down swaying with the motions the beat is swinging, hips rocking and flowing with an oddity. Like she is dancing to her own beat and remixing it to her own liking. Derek leans back when she presses into his body, moving his feet side to side to keep them moving at all angles. She takes a step further with her right foot, bends at the waist and rocks side to side and her hands wander with purpose over his shoulders, nails felt through her satin gloves clawing at his biceps, one grazing down to behind his back and just digs _in_. Giving him a raw sensation of tingling and pain raging at the places she leaves soft marks at. He raises one hand back up to put a possessive claim on her lithe frame's lower back, right above the swell of her ass. Nibbling on her lower lip, wanting to hear more of those wonderful noises that she makes, and she doesn't disappoint. And man was she _delicious_.

Spencer keens a noise between a cry and moan at the feel of those white pearly teeth biting down on his lip, its pain with pleasure. He knows he should be more careful, careful to make sure this man doesn't feel his painfully tight erection being held down. But he can't help it, the high energy and fast variations between tempo and stimulation is clouding his judgment and the man is rubbing, and grinding up against him. How can he say no to that? Sitting on the knee he puts pressure on his left foot and leans on his left hip briefly before raising his flushed chest closer to the dark man's body, pushing his hips to roll on the thigh between his legs. Riding it out like a cowboy holding on for dear life, afraid to be thrown off the massively strong body. Deciding it was his turn to make the man make noises he ventures to also bite down on the dark man's lower lip in return, extracting a groan in response. He smirks with his lips curled up, lip still trapped between his teeth, _oh that was fun _he thinks. And he can taste it, the reminiscent flavor of cherry from the lip gloss he was wearing, the texture was something else, and the flavor of the man's mouth was better than any sweet sugary treat he has ever tasted. Oh how he wanted to _taste_ more of this chocolate and honey man.

Derek's body is losing control, his adrenaline is pumping. He wants this feeling to last forever, needs it, sees it, moves with it, and has to _own_ it. He lowers their bodies and they grind faster, chest heaving with effort to keep from collapsing. Pressing into her harder, his kiss strengthening in its force to complement this motion, allowing her to take short breaks in between to pant hot against his chest, he feels like she is branding his skin with every puff released. His hand relinquishes its hold on her ass and moves to caress under her left arm, barely touching it and lifting it up in the air to follow the fluid movements they are making. When the kiss breaks apart, she closes her eyes and sways, her face the epitome of peace and surrender. They are gliding on the floor, barely touching it because they are _flying_.

Even though the kiss has briefly ended Spencer doesn't relax against the man or pull away while they catch their breaths, but instead holds on tighter. He leans forward a little bit, wanting to taste the shining lines of moisture on the mocha colored neck. Pouncing without a second thought he bites down on the exposed area above the man's collar, only to lick and softly kiss the hurt away before diving back in once again. Spencer's hand wraps tighter around the man's shoulder blade, while the other is scratching up his side making its way back towards the dark man's strong chest, fisting a handful of his dark shirt in his hands, tugging it every which way they bounce. Spencer is usually not this forward with what he wants; none of his usual kindness underlies this closeness, only mad _feverish passion_. The tall dark man makes a little noise, lifts a hand under his chin and kisses him deeply and grinds their hips together at this action.

* * *

Prentiss and Garcia were laughing and stumbling slightly from exiting the women's room, arms linked together.

"Oh my gosh, can you believe that guy? Using that kind of pick up line, 'Here kitty cat, you can sit on my lap.' Tacky." Garcia scoffs and makes her way towards the bar where Kevin was awaiting their arrival with drinks already ordered.

"I know. This night sure is freaky, fun, but freaky." Prentiss notes with a nod of her head as they approach the bar.

"Thanks honey munchkins." Garcia greets Kevin with a peck to the cheek, and starts sipping on her cocktail.

"No problem dove." Kevin replies wrapping an arm around her.

Prentiss groans rolling her eyes, twirling the straw in her drink, "Get a room would you." then looks around the place before asking, "Has anyone seen Reid yet?"

Kevin shakes his head, "Nope not since we lost him. Maybe he snuck off from under your noses and ran home."

Prentiss bites her lip, "Nah, I think he would have at least said bye to us. He went through all that trouble to get dolled up, I doubt some dancing would have scared him off that bad." and takes a sip of her drink with a smile on her face.

"Maybe he is hiding out in the men's room. Kevin maybe you should go check on him." Garcia suggests, sounding slightly worried.

Before Kevin can even get a foot away from the bar, Hotch and Rossi appear next to them both looking bored. Garcia and Prentiss smile hugely at them.

"Hey boss men, how's your night so far?" Garcia asks with a grin, leaning her head on Prentiss's shoulder and places her drink on the counter top.

"Decent." Hotch answers.

"We were thinking about leaving and wanted to say good night." Rossi states taking a seat on the bar stool.

"Where's Morgan at?" Prentiss asks, leaning slightly forward to see behind them.

"We lost Morgan some time tonight, haven't seen him since. And have yet to spot Reid, did he not show up?" Hotch asks calmly.

Kevin looks lost and not sure what to say, while the girls hold in their laughter and giggles. The girls had discussed earlier how they weren't going to tell the men and let them figure out for themselves about Reid's costume. But they lost their transformed little genius in the dance mash up...

Prentiss clears her throat as Garcia's eyes stray away from her colleagues mischievously.

"Oh he is somewhere; we sort of lost him to. What do you know; guess Prentiss isn't the only kitty cat that needs a leash." Garcia says jokingly staring at her friend.

Prentiss smiles at her with mock irritation as the men just look confused with frowns on their faces.

"So what did Morgan show up as after all?" Garcia asks curiously.

Hotch's eye brows rise up, "The Spirt, some DC super hero."

Garcia beans happily at this answer, "Oh sexy!"

"Ohhhh." Prentiss says.

"Nice." Kevin adds nodding his approval.

Turning her face away from her friends Garcia quickly scans the mass of bodies for her friends. She gasps slightly when she catches a glimpse of a black hat then the back of the body to match, its hotness heating up the dance floor with seductive moves to boot. She whistles out loud.

Prentiss catches her gaze and she smiles shaking her head slightly, "Typical Morgan, can't take him anywhere."

Hotch leans forward taking a look at where they were staring, and Rossi looks up from his glass to see what was going on.

The beat changes and the body of hotness they were watching turns to show him dancing with a certain Playmate Bunny.

Rossi smirks and looks back into his drink, "Oh, so he found her after all. Good for him." and toasts to the air.

Hotch gives Rossi a look and smiles slightly also, before taking in his two women colleagues faces and Kevin's reactions.

Prentiss and Garcia's jaws have dropped to the floor, eyes wide, and shock written on their faces. Prentiss had to hold onto the table to keep from falling over, while Kevin was turning red slightly, and Garcia didn't move an inch.

Rossi and Hotch give them appraising looks and open their mouths about to ask what was wrong, when Garcia takes off towards the dance floor so fast her robe swished like a cape in the air.

Prentiss holds up a finger quickly with an apologizing look announcing, "We'll be right back." and dashes off to catch up with Garcia, her heels clicking the floor with its resounding sound mixing with the music as they both disappear from view.

* * *

Spencer was in bliss; the bass was vibrating, felt it rattling his bony knees, and settled, throbbing in the pit of his chest. Or maybe that was this intense feeling he was feeling towards this mysterious man? Something about the way his hands lightly caressed his skin and body; it was like he was in a protective cradle, being coddled with lust. The scent and body was familiar but zoning in and out made thinking impossible, because all he could even pay attention to was figuring out how to prolong this amazing feeling that was going along his lips. Maybe he could tell this man in black that he was a man and be accepted? Would he be punched and ridiculed for his erratic behavior? So many things and emotions were tormenting Spencer's mind, while his body was being tormented by please and desire.

Spencer didn't have the chance to think of a solution as he felt a pressure on his shoulder, it was a third hand. That's strange. He feels himself being pulled back slightly. He stumbles slightly from the turn, but not enough to fall over since the strong dark man's hands are still keeping him on place. He finds himself staring stunned face toe to toe with Penelope Garcia, with an out of breath Prentiss behind her. Garcia is looking at him with something akin to shock and confusion painting it. His chest swells with panic. He wants to start rambling or more likely stuttering an explanation, but the man is still there. Desperately he looks to his dance partner in hopes that this didn't just ruin the best night he's ever had. Instead he is shocked to see a confused expression turning into a smirk on the dark man's lips. The words that come out of his mouth freeze Spencer to his core. His heart stops for a moment, his veins became ice, eyes widening and mouth falling open.

"Hi Baby Girl, you aren't getting jealous now are you?" His deep charming voice booms over the noise.

And Spencer cracks a little in the process, wanting to cry out and scream to the top of his lungs in frustration but neither happens. He has forgotten how to breathe and speak. Untangling himself from the once wonderfully strong and blissful hold, he backs up a few steps, shaking his head gently back and forth in dismay. This can't be happening he reasons to himself. He has just ruined everything, changed _everything_! The once handsome mysterious man is now known as _Morgan_, and he is looking at him, his brows furrowed and looking once again confused, hands still outstretched in the air like not understanding what was going on. Spencer feels his eyes stinging and it's not from the fog either, he turns on the heels of his feet and pushes desperately passed the crashing and sweaty bodies. Felt Emily's hand on his arm trying to grab hold of him, but he shakes it off roughly and keeps going, not looking up from the ground afraid of what he might see.

"Wait!" Derek shouts looking at the direction his dream girl just ran off in, she had looked so panicked and sadden, he couldn't figure out what had happened or what he did wrong. He takes a few steps to start going after her when Garcia's hand grips his arm in a tight hold stopping him in his place.

"Wait Derek!" Penelope says quickly, trying to establish eye contact with him.

Eye contact he refuses to give, because he is too busy trying to track her fading movements. "Not right now Garcia, I gotta go after her." Morgan exclaims, and jerks out of her grip and starts pushing through dance floor in search for _her_.

Spencer finally made it out of the dance area and was making his way passed the bar in an alarming fast rate. Trying his best not to trip over his own two feet and stay focused. He felt another hand reach for his arm, he didn't need to look up to know from his squinted vision that it was Kevin. He dodges the grab and almost fell over in the process, but quickly regains his balance and runs towards the elevators. Never so glad in his life to see the elevator doors still open, he barely makes it before he is throwing his body through the slowly closing doors. Luckily no one else was inside the small compartment either, because he falters in his steps and leans heavily against the wall, reaching out to touch the ground level button before slumping his shoulders and letting his head fall backwards until it makes a reverberated thud throughout the walls and his dense skull.

That was till he heard the sound of machinery and the screeching of metal moving, he lowers his head slightly and peeks out a curious eye to see what it was. He snaps back into a straight standing position in alert, and inhales a surprised breath when he sees Morgan standing there. Two muscle ripped arms outstretched pulling the doors open, as soon as they open the rest of the way he lowers them to his sides and walks in the compartment slowly while studying Spencer curiously and cautiously. Spencer couldn't take it; his best friend would hate him for years to come. They'd have to transfer one of them, Morgan would never forgive him. He was berating himself in his mind; he was so stupid, stupid, and stupid. Never should have let his instincts take over; he was the rational and logical one for a reason. It's what he was good at. He should have known better, should have warned Morgan, but it was like an outer body experience. It was…. _magical_, and he still wasn't sure what took over him. Spencer stares at the floor, blushing, presses his knuckles to his lips then switches to start biting his index finger between his teeth nervously.

Derek took in her nervous gestures, and body language that screamed uncomfortable and wanted to try and appease her uneasiness, "Hey, I'm sorry if they scared you. Nothing is going on between her and I. We're just friends you know?" he asks softly tilting his head, and trying to gauge her expression but nothing changes, except more twitches.

Derek sighs taking a tentative step toward her, stuffing his hands in his pockets and whispers, "What's wrong? Is it something I did?" and stops once she starts cowering closer to the corner of the wall.

Spencer shook his head pathetically, he felt so horrible. Now he's made his friend think he is at fault, he's hurting _Morgan_. He's never wanted to hurt Derek Morgan! He's has always been there for him, through thick and thin. Silent encourages and nudges. The person who protects him, teases him, listens to him. Who is funny, smart, brave, gentle, kind, loyal, the best person in the world and model of perfection for the male species. And he is hurting _him_! He couldn't take it anymore... Lowering his eyes to the ground, he sucks up any remainder of courage and dignity he had left. For Morgan he would do anything, so he just went for it.

Clearing his throat nervously but still not trusting his voice very much, Spencer stammers in a very small like voice, "Y-you... d- di-idn't do any… anything wrong…"

Derek's eyes widen a little at the sound of the voice, it's strained and weak sounding. Something familiar about it rang in his ears though, alerting his brain to think and concentrate on it…

Shaking his head Derek still wasn't sure, so he asks, "What? Sorry, I'm confused here." He makes another step towards her, hand outstretched somewhat, wanting to hear her more clearly, but stops when he sees the pain in her eyes. It strikes through his chest, he felt like he was fucking breaking into pieces. Those eyes, those beautiful eyes that now in the bright light he could tell looked so familiar. He could see the expressiveness that he has grown accustomed to, to read so well, to search for answers in. His feet feel wobbly and his eyes narrowed.

Lowering the hand at his mouth Spencer slouches a little on the wall to stare eye level at Derek. Silently willing him to understand but just for good measure adds his voice once more.

Blinking slowly and swallowing tightly Spencer whispers, "Morgan, it's me… Reid." and bites his lower lip.

Comprehension finishes clicking its wheels in Derek's mind. It makes sense now. His eyes widen slightly before darting over Reid's figure. He is taking in, mentally comparing it to the normal dressed Reid and starting to see the resemblances. Who knew the kid had such a body beneath those sweaters and loose fitting clothes? Sure he'd wear nice outfits that hugged better in places every now and then. But now he was forced to see every angle, every inch of skin that the kid usually covered up, and he couldn't stop his brain from sending signals to his lower body saying… that he was still _hot_. That was replaced suddenly by the look on the kid's face. He looked so sad and in pain. He never wanted the kid to feel that way. Still he had to ask one thing…

"Did you _know_?" Derek breathes, searching Spencer's eyes intently when they caught his gaze.

Grabbing hold of the rail beside him, Spencer answers honestly, "No, no I didn't know it was you… not, not till…" he trails off, eyes darting around the small space.

"Garcia." Derek finishes softly. It wasn't a question but statement, because now Reid's reaction made perfect sense at the time.

Nodding his head Spencer replies in a whisper, "Yeah…"

The silence that surrounded them was suffocating. Time seemed to be standing still. So many things left unsaid, things that needed to be said and things that were afraid to be said.

Morgan was fighting an internal battle from within; he'd never in his life thought he'd kiss another man. He'd like to think of himself as open minded person, open to a lot of kinky fun things and all, but that was a can of worms he'd never thought he'd open up or even wanted to open up, especially with the young and innocent Doctor Reid. But his heart was aching, telling him he wanted more, and to have that beautiful sense of whole he felt out on the dance floor. No wonder he felt so at ease and happy holding that woman, he corrects himself – _Spencer_, it was because they already have a strong connection to each other. That awkward and unusual soul he felt out there was what he sees right before him right now, same person. All that matters is what's on the inside they say right? Because what he experienced, what he was drawn to out there was something he'd never felt before and it scared the hell out of him. But at the same time he wanted more, because life doesn't seem as bright and as lively without that feeling anymore. Every bone in his body shook with uncertainty and confusion, but his _heart_ was pulling him forwards wanting him to grasp that once again. So what was he going to do about it?

Spencer was worried and anxious. Morgan didn't seem to be angry with him, but on the contrary he seemed to be thinking and his face was one of confusion turning into contemplation. He wished he felt the same, because right now all he felt was ashamed and heartbroken. He'd known better, what was he expecting after all? From the beginning he knew he was on a one way road. Knew the charade had to end tonight, he was a man after all, kissing another man who didn't know he was a man. Something that made him blush, and feel scared even thinking about how easily he lost all control over his mind and body, and did something so reckless like that. Although at the same time, he can't seem to tell himself he regrets it, because now life suddenly seemed emptier. Like a shooting star flew across his sky and lit up his world, made it all worth while, and when it was ripped away he was left blinded by its pure light, and now he can't see or enjoy anything like that ever again. It makes sense he supposes, there must be sacrifice for that kind of emotion, no matter how short it was, and this was his price. Thank goodness for his memory, or maybe his memory is a curse. Because now he can't stop thinking about those lips, those hands, and the look he was given. He wanted to cry as he felt tears prickle in his vision. He knew he should have paid attention to the clues, it all pointed towards Morgan. Every sharp bone and muscle, soft tender touches, even that charming grin of his should have been a given as to who it was. But he was blinded and _loved_ every second of it.

The bell rings on the elevator panel alerting them their decent is over, and the doors opening startles them both from their silent musing and internal battles waging on.

Taking heavy breaths, Spencer's feet feels like lead. He has a feeling that if he walks out of this elevator right now, he is leaving something behind. What that is? He isn't sure of, but he doesn't know what else to do, he's already messed up things beyond repair. So with a heavy heart and empty feeling soul he treads his way home, alone and burnt out.

The second Reid left the elevator, all Derek could do was track his movements with pained eyes and watch him move farther and farther away, till he was outside those doors beyond sight and reach. His heart ached and seized inside, crushing him to the floor with its weight alone. He wasn't sure what to do or think, that was until he was jarred back awake when the elevator doors started closing again. And he realized he just left the dream. The dream was real, and it was within his grasp, the most beautiful dream he ever had, and now's he's woken up, and it's cold. So cold, and he wants to be warm again, to feel again. Slamming his hands between the doors he once again pries it open, and starts off in a bruising run towards Spencer for the second time tonight. This time knowing _who_ he was going after, and now this time he knows _why_.

The night air was much cooler than it was before the sun had set. The clouds were out, just a few, but enough to pass over the brightly lit moon and cast a shadow here and there as the wind picked up randomly. It was chilly and Spencer didn't remember to grab his coat before leaving, nor did he drive there since he had rode with Garcia to the party. Now it was what he assumed in the early 30 degree ferinheight range outside. His lungs for the first time that night in a long time felt cold, and it made him shiver from the inside out. Now he had the outside finally feeling like the inside at least. Might as well go all out he thought. He'd have to try and find a cab tonight and get him home, no taking the bus or train in what he was wearing. He was almost across the parking long heading to the side walk when he heard footsteps approaching, instantly alert he turns around only to see the same man of so many times tonight take his breath away and chase after him. Only this time, it couldn't be for the same reason the previous two were. That was before Morgan knew, and now he probably finally came to his senses and wanted to drill it into him before he left. Taking a deep breath, he slowed his pace down to a stop and willed himself to stay strong. Do not cry he tells himself, Morgan deserves that much.

Slowing to a stop Derek's chest was heaving in and out rapidly, he leaned on his left knee briefly before rising up and looking at Reid more clearly. The boy still seemed upset and he couldn't let him feel that way, he wanted to see him smile. His smile was worth more than money could buy in Derek's book.

"Kid.. no wait.. Reid," Derek chuckles to himself, "I think after what we did, we can probably drop the formalities now, what do you say... _Spencer_?" He says standing not two feet away from the boy, his gaze warm as his breath came out in slightly foggy puffs.

Spencer's holds his breath in at the mention of his name, and a blush had crept on his face, tinting his ears and cheeks a soft color pink at the mention and memory of what happened earlier. But he tries to maintain eye contact no matter how hard it was, swallowing tightly and crossing his arms over his mid-section Reid nods his head to the older man.

Derek slowly lets a grin loose across his face, and pulls off the mask and hat finally for the first time that night and drops it to the concrete ground. He should have done that earlier, but he was so shocked it had slipped his mind.

"Spencer, I think we should talk about what happened -"

"I'm sorry!" Spencer cuts in sharply in a panicked voice that quivers. His eyes are shut tightly and his grip on his mid-section tightens as he continues to shiver. "I should have told you who I was. I would… I would under-understand, if… if you'd never wa– want, to talk to me again. I'm so sorry…" he trails off, tears once again barely at bay in his eyes, he feels his face flushing, and wills his heart to stop hammering so hard.

"Well I'm not sorry. It's better this way don't you think? It was, how it was." Derek states confidently, cursing himself mentally for not thinking of something better to say. He reaches a hand outstretched towards Spencer and takes another step closer to him, just at arms length now.

Spencer's eyes are snapped open, teeth chattering and he is shocked still. A pang hit his heart, made his chest swell with an emotion he's never felt before. He was warm again, but he was still so confused. The sinking feeling was slowly coming back, and he wanted it so badly.

"Do you -" Spencer licks his lips and his eyes wandered quickly to Morgan's – _Derek's_, and then back to his eyes, " - really mean that? And not because I'm dressed up like a girl?"

Derek's hand reaches out slowly and very softly to touch Spencer's shoulder and declares, "I don't want to know heartache if it means letting you leave right now, not when we know there was something out there on that dance floor that we can't deny. It scares me shitless, but it was paradise Spencer, and I could give all my life to search for that feeling in a woman or anyone for that matter, and _never _find it. Never found that feeling; I never did, not till tonight, not until _you were in my arms_!" he tried to keep his voice steady but it wavered with emotion, and he realized as the words came out of his mouth that he meant every single one.

Spencer's shoulders lower and relief floods his face, he didn't know this was what he wanted until it was right there in front of him. All he can think of right then and there was how happy he was, and something new and different stirred in the pit of his stomach. That's when it hits him, hits Spencer like a ton of bricks. He could see the writing on the wall, it was so clear now, his heart was taken by this man… he became a victim of love, he was abducted and he never wanted to be released.

Spencer blows out a puff of air and his lips curl up into a genuinely happy, open smile at the Derek. "I feel the same way… I've never felt this way before, and it scares me too, and it also excites me. I've never felt so alive or safe before than when… _when in your arms_." He admits blushing, and looks away quickly realizing what he had said.

Derek's face softens and his heart does a funny jump and skips at the boy's words, and he feels his body pulling the lithe man's body closer to his. "Well, there is only one thing to do right now then isn't there?" He says slowly, voice deep and gravelly.

Spencer breath is quickening and his pulse is drumming in his ears as he wills himself to pay attention to what Derek is saying and not watching his lips move so sensually. He licks his lips nervously and asks, "What's that?" and gulps as the older man's body is getting closer to his, only inches apart now.

Derek's breath ghost across Spencer's lips, his hand had moved from the younger man's shoulder to gently pull off his wig and land softly on the ground, running his fingers gently through the soft brown curls. His other arm wraps around to land a hand on the small of boy's back, "Guess genius." and his eyes feel heavy and every fiber of his being is solely focused on the man trembling in his hold.

Spencer huffs a short laugh and his lips are so close to Derek's that he can feel them moving. He says the first thing that comes to his dazed mind, something that every pore in his body was screaming for, "Ki-ki-kiss me?" he almost whimpered, and he was starting to feel _incredibly_ turned on, it was scaring him but he loved it every second of it.

The answering response is lips crashing together on a moon lit Halloween night. Wind blowing as the two men's world started to spin and drift to another dimension, and everything wrong in the world was set right. The internal wars were over and the cease fires were called. Like every puzzle piece finally fitted together perfectly. Hearts beating so fast that they were threatening to go into tachycardia. The spooky night suddenly seemed so bright and happy. Their two sparks clashed and ignited something so powerful it shocked the world; they were out of the atmosphere, sinking, flying, falling, and burning. _This was what they were living for._

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope it didn't suck, I tried to push myself to finish this as fast as I could. Next chapter should have some *cough* dirty stuff hehe *fan-girl grin*. Thanks for reading! ^-^.  
_

.


	3. Love and Halloween

**Warnings: **Slash, Profanity, Sexual Content, M/M Sex.  
**Beta-Reader:** bardicfaerie  
**A/N:** FINAL CHAPTER! Enjoy! Well this was my first time writing something like this, so take pity on my skills please. Thanks for reading! It was fun.

Thank you so much for those who were nice enough to alert and fav my story, and those who were super sweet to review: SpencerReidsTrueLove, gladsomemind, Raven Alamasy, nicolethecrazyone, Rori Potter, ZoneSystems, LadyAthelia, 68luvcarter, Evraska. It made me very happy!

**EDIT: This chapter and it's previous two have been rewritten with corrections and changes.  
**

* * *

.

**Chapter Three**

**Love and Halloween**

Time was absent, because it disappeared the moment they started kissing. It could have been hours or days they were standing there in the cold but they lost count.

Derek moves his mouth from the sweet pink luscious lips and trails them along the slender man's jaw and latches onto the side of his neck, just below his ear. One strong hand tangles in his hair as he tugged softly, eliciting a moan in response.

Spencer's head falls back, and he tilts his head as the scorching touches of Derek's lips felt like he was trying to brand him. Timid hands rise slowly from the older man's waist moving over his well toned chest, he could feel every rip and grove of muscle over the shirt and only wished he could see it for himself.

Their touches and claiming marks had so much force and powerful need to them, that somehow Spencer's body got pinned between Derek's broad body and the neighboring car. The car was ice cold to the touch, Spencer's outfit stuck to it in places that had built up moisture. Where his bare skin touched the metal, it startled him and he jumped slightly, causing a shiver to crawl its way up his spine. He shook so violently that Derek broke the kiss to look at him and take in their surrounds as if forgetting where they were. Spencer's lips still tried to follow those that retreated, and when they didn't come back to his, his eyes slowly opened giving Derek a slightly confused look. Spencer started to get panicky, wondering if Derek has changed his mind. Opening his mouth about to ask but before he could, a dark finger is placed over his lips, effectively and shockingly silencing him.

Grinning ear to ear Derek chuckles softly and points out, "You're shivering Pretty Boy. How about we go someplace _warmer_, what do you say?" and touches his cheek softly, there is a slight roughness to his touch. And Spencer now feels himself paying closer attention to every detail of the man before him. How had he missed that before he wasn't sure?

Derek feels Spencer's slightly sweaty skin is cool to the touch, and in the soft moonlight he notices how breathtakingly beautiful he is. Loving the way a soft blush was making its way up Spencer's neck, and having the sudden urge to find out just how far that blush goes. Spencer leans into the touch with a soft sigh, his hand lifting to cover it before giving it a feather like innocent kiss to the inside of his palm. Derek's breathe catches in his throat and he is frozen still for a moment. The hazel eyes shift to look at older man's gaze are steady and strong under long lashes as he answers, "I say…yes."

* * *

The silence in the car was tension filled at best. Derek's hands gripped the steering wheel strongly then released it periodically when they got to sweaty, or when realizing what he was doing. There was no mistaking it that Spencer's nerves were rising up and building steadily. Neither was sure what was going to happen…

When they got to Derek's house, Derek opened the door and led the way in before closing the door behind Spencer and locking it. Spencer had been in Morgan's house before but this time something just felt different about it.

Standing there in the middle of the hallway Spencer wasn't sure what to do, and there was a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow. He felt oddly more nervous than normal, hands flitting with the edges of his romper as his eyes darted around the dimly lit house.

Derek who had gone and made sure Clooney was locked up in the laundry room, came back down the hallway slowly, his body language tense and uneasy. Leaning against the wall, he crosses his feet over each other and stares at the man across from him at arm's reach, but he doesn't reach out for him just yet. "Do you want to go and sit in the living room?" he offers feebly. He isn't sure what to do and he feels like a fumbling teenager before his first kiss.

Biting his lower lip, Spencer's brows furrow slightly before shaking his head. He doesn't want to move from this spot, he's not sure he can. His whole body is on edge and he is getting light headed already. The night has worn him out emotionally and physically. "What, w-what do we do now?" Spencer is looking for answers, he is charting in untested and dangerous waters. He doesn't like not having knowledge at where he is going before hand, being well prepared is always a good thing to be. It keeps him safe and safe is what he wants to be, because he doesn't want to break again…

Derek is watching Spencer just stare at him, his face is one of trying to solve a puzzle. Curious, innocent looking, and thoughtful eyes are peering into his soul. He reaches out and his arm slips so easily around Spencer's waist as if it _belongs_ there. It's so different than any women's waist he's held before, but it's perfect because it's the same waist he held on so tightly back on that dance floor, and it was the perfect fit for him, _still is_. "I'm not sure Spencer, but what I know, know in my heart is that… this is real and I want it to last… What do you want?"

Spencer's breath is coming out faster now, and his mind is racing as he says timidly, "I want it to last to, I can't… I don't… I -" he exhales strongly and makes a frustrated noise that turns into a small smile, "I can't even think straight anymore, listen to me babbling about like a fool. Look what you've done to me." He smirks at Derek, and when he gets a grin in return it encourages him to keep on, "'Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart.' - Marcus Aurelius. My mind might be _cloudy_, but Derek, my heart is as _clear_ as day. And I'm willing to accept it all, because I've never wanted something so much in my life, right now, _with you_." He says with so much conviction and emotion that he can feel his eyes stinging with tears.

Derek is momentarily stunned, the genius's words hit straight in the heart and felt every wall he ever built up around him crack and crumble to the floor. He was surprised there wasn't a shock wave because that wall was heavy, and the floor should have given way. And what was that about love? Spencer is the kind of person who chooses his words carefully and with calculation. With every quote and piece of knowledge the Spencer had up there, why did he pick that one? Unless it was a clue, a sign, an invitation to more; the ball was in his park, and he wanted to run towards it.

Derek sweeps his thumb across the pale cheekbone and down into the hollow of his cheek, catching a stray tear that fell down those doe like eyes, reveling in how soft his skin was there. He searches his eyes intently, seeing nothing but tender love in them and everything at the same time. "Well then, let's not disappoint fate then, shall we." he whispered in his ear, delighting at the shiver that ran through the young man. Derek feels hesitant hands work their way up his arms, one to land on his bicep, the other slowly to wrap around tightly at his neck. The texture of the satin gloves is scratching at his skin, and he groans low and heavy, before taking Spencer's mouth in a slow deep kiss.

Spencer's thigh moves in between Derek's, feeling the noticeable bulge growing and he experimentally bucks up into him, loving the deep groan that was ripped from the older man's throat. Derek's hold on his control is slipping and lust is rising up once again as he is pushing Spencer up against the wall with a loud bang, the wall shakes and picture frames hanging in the hall quiver under their assault on each other. Spencer yelped in surprise and stares at Derek, his eyes turning dark, his pupils are wide and hot with lust, and starts brushing butterfly light kisses down the muscular man's neck. Derek shivers at the short burst of air that hit his skin just perfectly, and lets out a breathless laugh. "Do you have any idea how _fucking_ sexy you are?" he asked huskily. The only answer in return is an excited whimper from the young man as Derek's hand is slowly caressing up Spencer's leg and going up and inside his inner thigh, teasing and testing.

Spencer couldn't take it, his body was humming and practically vibrating with pleasure and need, and he was scared and not sure what to do. Sure they'd done much worse on the dance floor but they were strangers then, and now this was… someone so important, his opinions and reactions mattered. He gets nervous and starts to panic and pushes him away with a burst of force knocking Derek into the opposite hallway wall. Picture frames are crashing from their hanging place, and decorated items have fallen to the ground with echoing sounds that cling on the hardwood floor. And Derek's is looking at him with shock and confusion written on his face, and before he can even rethink it Spencer has flung himself back onto the strong body, kissing him with frenzy, before burying his face in Derek's neck, kissing along his jugular, tasting the sweet, salty sweat that lingered on his darker skin. He unknots the red silk tie and lets it fall, as he starts to unbutton the top few buttons of Derek's dark shirt to have better access to travel lower.

Derek was stunned not sure what had happened, then the next moment he is watching as Spencer's beatific face has a varied of emotions crossing it before he being attacked. He groaned low in his throat, letting his head fall back on the wall with a thud. Hand running along the young man's slender neck, through his tousled curls, then fisting a handful with enough force to pull his head back and elicit a gasp from Spencer, before he sealed the red and swollen lips to his in a searing kiss. Wrapping his arms tightly around the slender frame, he pushes them backwards moving them down the hallway.

But Derek couldn't make it that long, he slams Spencer roughly into the wall right beside his bed room door, the air whooshing from Spencer's lungs and gasping a half-cry, Derek has him pinned him in a brutal hold, one hand with a bruising grip on a prominent hip bone, feeling the lithe frame wither and resist the restraint. Spencer's back bows off the wall, making tiny whining noises trying to feel that wonderful friction they were making on their decent down.

"D-Derek..." he cries, nails digging into the man's shoulders, breathing harshly and panting. He makes a noise of annoyance and glares at his partner, finding his motor skills failing him as he couldn't find steady purchase on the ground beneath his feet, he was only being held up by the steely grip of his… soon to be lover.

Derek hums in acknowledgment ignoring the look he received, as he runs his tongue along Spencer's lower lip, and then takes it between his teeth, biting down gently at first then harder, alternating between the two before he assaults the inside of younger man's mouth with his tongue. Exploring every ounce of that sweet and tasteful bliss it had to offer. One of Derek's hands goes gently down his stomach, grazing over Spencer's hard erection, hearing him make a choked noise at the touch, before it lands on a fishnet covered thigh. _Oh how he loves to tease his Pretty Boy._ He starts playing and picking at the fishnet tights, and as Spencer moans into his mouth, Derek's lips curve into a smile against his, kissing him harder before making it into a soft, light caresses of the lips.

Spencer's shaky hands move to start un-tucking the older man's shirt and unbuttoning it, casting occasional glances to make sure it was all okay. After undoing the last button he pushes the soft fabric aside, running his fingers lightly from the waist of Derek's pants, up and over his muscular chest. Marveling in every dip and divot of the well toned body, Spencer was filled with envy and awe. His heart was aching at the tender care and soft touches that his own body was receiving. He never would have expected that from him, it was like the older man thought he was fragile doll and was handling him with care, but at the same time he was rough and demanding, and it was _wonderful_. Spencer lifts his hips off the wall and bends his knees, and one of Derek's hands takes the offering as the teasing of his thigh was forgotten and a calloused rough hand rose up and squeezed his ass. Spencer keened and squirmed under the stimulation, and Derek's hips started making subtle movements, but his kisses were doing the opposite as they heated up.

Spencer bites back a moan and lifts his leg up to hook it on Derek's, his skin was tightening, tingling, sizzling, and head was dizzying at the thought of this man just wanting him like this. But he wants more, more of that feeling he had back on the dance floor. That mind blowing sensation that overloaded his system and fried every nerve and brain cell in his body. He bucks his hips up against him making the older man groan, he is trying to make him follow his faster pace but Derek refuses to join it. _Damn Alpha males._ Spencer makes a low growl in his frustration, and arches off the wall some more only to be pushed back down with a violent force, causing him to gasp. But Spencer has to admit to himself, he loves it when the older man does that, if the erection he was sporting was any indicator, because that overwhelming force and power that was ripping under his hands was _pure seduction_. Spencer isn't sure what comes next, his body is wanting more, needs it now, but he is scared. He's never done something like this before, so reckless, dangerous, and so right… but he doesn't have to ask because Derek beats him to it, moving those sinful lips from his before nipping at his ear.

"_Want_ you." Derek growled into the shell of his ear, the hot breath tickles and makes a tightening sensation hit Spencer straight in the stomach as he shivers, and Derek gives his ass another tight squeeze for emphasis.

Spencer's breath hitches as he forgot how to breathe momentarily, before finally nodding quickly and whispers, "_T-take_ me." And in one swift movement Derek's arms hook under his ass and hoist him up in the air, surprising Spencer in the process before his brain restarts, and he wraps his long legs around Derek's waist. Derek's other arm wraps around Spencer's back, and starts kissing him with a renewed fiery passion.

There was fear and uncertainty still in their kisses, but there was an underlined connection and love to it that was undeniable and had overridden it all.

Derek couldn't believe he could have something so wonderful after everything in his life, it was more than he thought he deserved, Spencer was everything he was not. He was jaded and rough around the edges, but the genius looked at him like he was his _everything_, his whole world, depended on him and trusted him. It made Derek feel special, wanted, and most of all loved.

Spencer knew he was a heavy heart to carry, but Derek was always there for him no matter how much he was weighed down, and he _never_ let him down. So Spencer wrapped his arms around his new lover's neck, fingers lacing a crown as he was dragged across the floor towards the bed. They were going to sink, sink into each other. Melt and become one. He was taking him to the river and they were going to _drown_.

* * *

They landed at the edge of the bed and Derek lays Spencer gently on it, with care and a beautiful tenderness that made Spencer want to cry. He knew this is what love stories were made of. Derek leans on one elbow looking down at Spencer. They are gaze into each other eyes for a long intense moment, silence so strong they can practically hear each other's heart beats, searching for something, getting lost in each other before finding their way back.

Spencer lifts an unsteady hand towards his cheek and cups it gently, "I love you." He whispers faintly like it's a secret, afraid that saying it out loud is condemning Derek. Scared of ruining this moment that is so sweet, but he can't control his lips or mind or heart anymore. It's unnerving and it's a blessing.

Derek's eyes widen and he freezes, body going limp, before he raises his gaze to meet that of Spencer's scared ones. Derek's eyes soften and there is something so bright in them that it takes the younger man's breath away. Licking his lips Derek looks scared, and at the same time he looks like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, and then to Spencer's utter relief he looks _happy_. "I love you too, Spencer." He grins and says it with so much softness in his voice, that once again Spencer had no clue this man had possessed. It causes him to smile so huge he thought it would be permanent and never fade away.

Derek lowers his head slowly, and his lips gently and ever so softly touch Spencer's. It was chaste and sweet, and pure.

In the darkness of the room, the kisses quickly turn back into something more needy and demanding. Quickly Derek reaches over and turns the lamp next to the bedside table on, the room was dark and he wanted to see his Pretty Boy more clearly. Looking down at him he sees fear and desire burning in those hazel orbs below him.

"Hey Pretty Boy, everything okay?" he asks and bends down to bite at his collar bone and licking a line up to his jaw and nips lightly, smirking a satisfied grin at the breathless sounds his young lover was making.

"Y-yeah… I'm o-okay... I'm just-just… scared. I'm not, um, experienced in this sort of thing. Or at any of it for that m-matter...But I want it. I want you Mor - Derek." Spencer stammers, feeling slightly self-conscious under the bare chested handsome man above him.

Derek studies the young man, and asks curiously almost disbelieving, "Are you saying you've never?"

Biting his lower lip, Spencer looks at him nervously and his face has a shade of pink to it and answers, "N-no…"

Derek's eye brows shoot up, "You're a virgin?" he blurts out, and couldn't help how his cock gave an jump of excitement at the question and thought alone… but also a mix of nerves hit his stomach at the same time.

Spencer gives him an almost defiant and lost look at the same time, as he pursed his lips and mutters, "Yes." And the blush was gaining color, heating up his ears and neck in the process.

Grinning Derek leans close enough to where his lips were touching Spencer's and says, "No problem baby, that's just fine with me, perfect even." and kisses him quickly for reassurance.

Spencer closes his eyes tightly at the kiss, only to have them snap open in surprise, "Really?" then frowns, "_Baby_? I got demoted from Kid." He says with a lopsided smirk.

Derek laughs, and kisses his again before replying, "Nah it's a promotion, trust me, because you're _my _baby now. And of course it is fine, but are you sure? We don't have to -"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Spencer interrupts his voice stronger than he thought it would be. Then lowers his eyes bashfully, worrying his lower lip before they raise up to meet Derek's quickly, and lowers again under his long lashes.

"What is it? You can tell me anything." Derek reassures, petting Spencer's hair soothing and then cupping his cheek softly.

A small blush adorned Spencer's cheeks when he was touched in such a gentle manner, and smiling a shy toothless smile he asks, "I'm yours?"

"Mine, and mine only, baby." Derek clarifies and claims the younger man's mouth in a possessive kiss, as Spencer opens his legs wider to make room for the man on top of him.

Derek moves his lips from the swollen pink ones and says huskily, "Let's get you out of this outfit then." and smirks when Spencer gulps and nods his head.

Pulling back to sit on his knees Derek moves to the side of the lithe man and flips him over to lie on his stomach. Spencer's breathing has sped up so much he is starting to get dizzy from possible hyperventilation. Derek's rough fingers slowly crawl teasingly from Spencer's hairline at his neck, to ghost down over his exposed bare skin on his spine, and landing at the top of the outfit. Derek was very pleased seeing the goose bumps that had appeared in its wake. He finds the well hidden zipper and starts working it down, giving the sparking skin soft lingering kisses as his finger tips dip at each bump in vertebrate that is revealed. He can feel the tension in the Spencer's muscles, the way they flex and relax spontaneously with each touch.

When it's finally zipped all the way down Derek keeps going lower, hands hovering softly over the young tight perky ass, wanting to test the waters he gives it a light smack. Spencer cries out, mostly from surprise because it wasn't a hard smack, he then wiggles his butt higher in the air and moans, "Again." Derek's face lights up with a grin, who knew Dr. Reid could be so dirty. He gives the young man what he wants and smacks it once more, and then another till he was moaning into the blankets of the bed, and Derek couldn't take it anymore.

Derek flips the kid over and starts giving him lingering, slow and deep kisses as he discards the restraining outfit, throwing it across the room landing God knows where. Derek groaned in approval, trailing kisses down his pale neck and chest, tongue darting out to tease a rosebud nipple as his hand explored the newly sinful looking skin for the taking. Spencer arched at the touches, and wet cold licks that was touching his scorching over heated skin, the stubble and goatee hair on the dark man's face was a wonderful feeling, its texture intensifying the experience tenfold. Spencer's hands flew out to grasp whatever he could, they eventually find the opened shirt still on Derek's shoulders and pulled it off the rest of the way, before his head falls back against the pillows from under the older man's ministrations.

Derek was pleased at the reactions he was getting, as the writhing man's legs came up to cradle him in a vise tight grip, and started teasing and pinching softly at one of the sensitive nipples, eliciting a loud cry from Spencer. "D-Derekkk!"

Smirking in reply, "Yes, Spencer?" he asks smoothly, and latches his mouth on to the soft skin right below the younger man's jaw and bites hard before sucking and giving him a beautiful deep purple mark, then moving to give him another right between his collar bone and neck.

Spencer's brain officially clicked off, it was racing a mantra of want-want-want-now! Empowered by Derek's actions, he kicked off his own shoes and with hands no longer unsteady he reaches out for the man's belt, and starts unbuckling it quickly, opening it so fast the belt slapped his skin. He didn't concentrate on the pain though, because he was reaching with clumsily long fingers to undo the buttons on his pants, tugging impatiently at the zipper. Finally when he got it open, and he couldn't help the smirk that painted his face when he heard a deep sigh, and felt a falter in the older man's assault on his skin. Fingers reaching in and thumbs hooking around the edges, Spencer hastily pushes it down over his hips and further off.

Derek thought he would cry in relief from being released from the restriction of his pants, kicking his shoes off and pulling his pants off the rest of the way. Going back to take Spencer's mouth in another kiss, while one hand traveled down a taunt and quivering stomach, resting on the edge of black tight underwear. His hand reaching underneath he gives it a hard tug, proceeding to push it and the sexy black tights off down long slender legs. Once the garments were off, Spencer moaned and his angry red erection sprang out demanding attention. Derek growled an animalistic approval when he pulled back to take in the sight before him. Except for a pair of gloves and bow tie, Spencer was completely naked, sprawled out limbs, hair astray, his angelic face the picture of bliss and arousal, and he looked like a debauched angel had landed on Derek's bed, innocent and so fuckable.

"Wow, Spencer… You're beautiful, no, _gorgeous_."

Spencer blushed and felt self-conscious under Derek's sweeping gaze and words. When Derek made that noise, his heart fluttered in his chest and his cock gave a twitch as the pressure was steadily building.

Derek leaned forward starting from slender thighs making bite like kisses, loving the bruises marring that perfect pale skin. The kisses trailed up his thin chest, and finally Derek pressed light kisses all over the young man's face, over his eye lids, forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, and then finally his lips. The older man's hand eventually found Spencer's arousal and gave it a testing grab, causing Spencer to jump and moan loudly; wanton and uncensored as he cursed in another language Derek was sure was Latin. Palming the lithe man, he thrust his own clothed cock against his hip, and gave Spencer's a slow and steady stroke. The young man was trembling and moaning beneath his strong hold, so rubbing his thumb over the head of Spencer's cock he spread the pre-cum juices around it, and started stroking with interest alternating between slow and fast strokes. Derek kissed him roughly, loving the sounds the genius was making. He set a constant, hard and fast pace when he felt Spencer squirm and tremble even harder as he was getting closer to edge. It was music to Derek's ears.

Spencer's head was lolling back as he bit back a moan, "Oh, My, Gosh, Oh, My, Gosh.. D-Derek!" he managed to whimper, hips bucking softly into the strong hand. It didn't take long till the slender man was trembling and tensing in Derek's hold.

"Der-Der-Derek… I'mma.. gonna.." he stutters, voice faint and shaky.

Kissing up the young man's chest, Derek raises his face up to whisper seductively in his ear, "Cum for me Baby, show me what I do to you." his voice gritty and heavy with lust.

And that was all it took, Spencer spasms under his hand, his eyes shut tightly, and orgasms with a fury as he wails to the top of his lungs. Hot cum spills to coat his flat stomach, and his body goes limp, chest heaving like he ran a marathon as Derek slowed his strokes to a halt.

Derek smiles at the man below him, and kisses his slack mouth. "You are so damn pretty."

Spencer smiles lazily up at him, eyes bashful but a look of pure bliss is still covering it. After a minute of soft touches and peppering kisses from Derek, Spencer has caught his breath back to an almost normal rhythm. Rolling his head, Spencer's meets Derek's eyes with a side-shifted gaze, then with a crooked smile and half laugh as he pushes at Derek, flipping the older agent onto his back. Derek is looking up at Spencer with a questioning look, the young man only answers by slithering down his muscular body slowly and sultry. Giving little licks and kisses here and there as he goes down, exploring the wonderful hot body, until his face was hovering over the black silk boxers of the older man's. Spencer stared at his groin, at the obvious bulge there, he is apprehensive at most and he's never done this before. But he knows his anatomy, and has a vast knowledge on the topic of sex. He wants to make Morgan squirm and beg for more.

Spencer removes his gloves and bow tie, and then with hesitant hands he removes Derek's boxers slowly, worrying his bottom lip and casting shy glances at Derek's face to make sure it was still okay. When his sizeable manhood was free, Spencer gasps and just stares for a moment, until he catches Derek watching him as the man reaches out to run a hand through Spencer's hair affectionately. Spencer handled him cautiously with two hands, running a hand up and down the shaft slowly and experimentally, and Derek's head thumps back against the pillows as he groans low in his throat. Growing bolder, Spencer's eyes narrow with concentration and curiosity. He wants more of Morgan, and wonders what he tastes like everywhere. He leans his head down, licking a line from the underside of his shaft to the tip of the head.

Derek's body tenses up and jolts with pleasure, his eyes snap open and he looks down at Spencer to have his breath taken away. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, Dr. Spencer Reid looking all innocent with his cock in one hand and the tip of his pink tongue licking it like one of his lollipops. Derek groans through his teeth, "P-Pretty Boy, you don't-don't have to if you don't want to…" he reassures the young man, no matter how much his body might crave and want it.

Spencer's eyes open slowly, blushing he casts his gaze away shyly and rests his face down onto Derek's thigh, "I-I know. But I wanted to. Is-is it okay?" he asks in a small curious voice.

Derek's eye brows shoot upwards towards the ceiling, and with a huge grin spread across his face he answers strongly, "Hell yes it's okay!"

Spencer smiles happily at that answer, and continues his exploration of the man he loves. He closes his eyes tightly and continues his round of licking and sucking around the shaft and head of the dark cock, reveling in the taste. It's like a strong mix of Derek's natural smell and flavor, his hot sweat and pheromones so strong, Spencer unconsciously moans in ecstasy. Using some of his useless information that now turned useful, he runs his tongue along the underside of the dark cock, listening to the choking and groaning noises Derek was making. Then taking his cock as deep as he could, Spencer opens his mouth a tad more and extended his tongue, giving Derek's cock the illusion of going even further in. As he took more of Derek into his mouth he started rotating his hands back and forth, and in opposite directions for extra effect. Licking around the head and slit as he hollowed out his cheeks, slowly at first then speeding up to sucking earnestly. Eventually gently pulling, stretching, and scratching at Derek's balls.

"Holy Shit Spencer!" Derek yells out gasping and trembling, hand running through his hair, gripping a handful silently encouraging him.

Smiling inwardly at this reaction Spencer tries for more, and lifts off the engorged swollen cock, making a popping slick noise at its release. Taking a deep relaxing breath, he tells himself he can do this, he can do it. He closes his mouth around Derek's cock and lowers down beyond his built in gag reflex.

"FUCK!" Derek exclaims.

Spencer's eyes opens in surprise, then takes a deep breath with his nose and closes them again and continues as he concentrates. In the beginning he started to gag a little a couple of times, but not enough to ruin the experience. Then he started to rise up and swallow with enthusiasm. Slowly at first, then picking up the pace, he drew the edges of his teeth lightly down the shaft. Saliva was starting to run down his mouth in drools, but Derek wasn't complaining, and he was _enjoying_ making him happy.

Derek was in Heaven, this was the _best_ blow job, and deep-throating he had ever had. His body was on a whole other fucking planet, and he was out of his aroused mind. His genius was a magician alright. He felt his balls start to draw up and his body was tensing, he was close, to close. But he didn't want release just yet.

"Spencer, Spencer, wait –wait!"

Spencer stopped immediately and looked up, wiping his mouth looking flushed. Derek took the opportunity to flip his lover over on his back. When two expectant hazel orbs darkened with lust looked into his he explained. "I don't want to just yet Baby. I want to be inside of you." Searching the younger man's eyes, there was clear anxiousness and fear in them, but at the same time there was underlined desire and overwhelming passion raging inside.

Spencer moaned at the explanation, and his body hummed with _want_ at the words, even if he was beyond scared and his stomach gave a nervous flutter. "Y-Yes, yes. I want that too…" his voice cracking near the end, and gives Derek a wet deep slow kiss hoping to convey just how much he wanted this.

Derek rummages blindly through the drawer on his nightstand next to the bed, finally find a tube of lube, and leans on one elbow breaking the kiss. "Don't worry Baby Boy, I'll take care of you."

Spencer sets his feet flat on the bed, knowing what was going to happen, and that he needed to relax before it happened. Taking deep breaths he wills his heart to stop hammering. "I trust you." He whispers.

Derek smiles as he settles between his trembling knees and coats his fingers in a little bit of lube, letting it warm up before lowering it between the young man's cheeks. Spencer wills his breathing to slow down, and throws an arm around the older man's neck to pull him down for a kiss, suddenly having a strong need to kiss him. Derek kissed him back as he teased at the entrance, circling the area feeling the kid tense up at first.

Spencer breath hitched when he felt those fingers gently stroke his entrance, it tickled at first and also felt good. And held his breath as he felt that same finger was pushing against his hole and finally thrust in, and he released a surprise breath, "Nya-ahhh… Feels weird," He makes pulls a face, "foreign." And then presses down on the finger.

Derek chuckles lightly, and after feeling Spencer began to relax a little and squirm. He thinks _damn the kid is tight_, and Derek's erection was painfully hard, but he was willing himself to go slow and make sure he was doing it right. He'd done this with a couple of girls before, and wanted it to be as pleasurable as it possible for Spencer, he deserved only the best and more than Derek could ever provide.

Once Spencer was relaxed again, the finger started to thrust in and out of him slowly and gently. It burned a little as he was being stretched and prepared. After awhile though it started to feel good, and his breathy panting slid into needy moans. Derek then added a second finger, and Spencer's face pinched in pain, it burned again, more so than the first. But once the dull throb started to replace it, he felt Derek start to move slowly once again.

At the same time Derek started to caress Spencer's slowly hardening cock with the other hand, pressing as much of his rock hard body against the kid's flat and slender body as he could. The moans and soft cries Derek heard from Spencer were encouraging, so he added a third finger and the young man tensed up for a bit, trying to even out his breathing before relaxing again. And when Derek's fingers moved as easily as they were ever going to, he curled them in and Spencer's cries lost control, his limbs jerking off the bed as his back bowed. Those made Derek assume he found his lover's prostate and gave it another touch, causing Spencer tremble and shout, "DEREK!" clawing at his neck and chest.

Smirking Derek kissed him once more before extracting his hand. Grabbing a pillow he hoisted Spencer's hips up and placed it underneath him. His stomach was doing a nervous jump at actually going through with this, his mind was racing but his couldn't think of anything but the look on Spencer's beautiful face.

Spencer was so out of it, his body was pulsing and his mind was beyond clouded. It wasn't till he felt Derek place his legs on his shoulders, did he wake up to the fact that it was real and in a few moments he wasn't going to be a virgin anymore.

"Are you ready for me Baby Boy? This'll hurt a bit." Derek murmurs, voice rough with lust.

Spencer reaches out and clasps his hand around the back of Derek's shaved head, and pulls him for down for a kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet, and Spencer's lips are closed against his, the pressure light and tender. "Make love to me, Derek." He purrs.

Derek's breath hitches in his dry throat, and his stomach has a knot in it, but the good kind, the _oh so right kind_. He strokes himself roughly a few times with a lot of lube, and aligns himself up at the quivering awaiting hole. He pressed lightly against Spencer's entrance, and felt him momentarily stop breathing.

"Breathe." He orders, and Spencer does just that, as he sinks into the tight heat. Groaning loudly, Derek stops for a moment at the hiss that escaped Spencer through his clenched teeth. Once he felt him relax a bit, he pulled out to go back in and managed to get the head of his cock inside. After slow movements Derek was halfway in and Spencer was gasping, his whimpers at first were slightly distressed ones that turned into low moans.

"Are-Are you o-okay?" Derek asks disjointedly, hands on the slender hipbones.

Spencer's face is pinched tightly but he nods, mouth open, fingers clenching Derek's shoulders in a tight grip, leaving finger nails imprints that would be there for hours to come. Needing to pull back a couple of times and then work a slow thrust, Derek finally sank deeper into him until he was down to the hilt. Stilling himself not to move, wanting to give Spencer time to adjust.

Once Derek was all the way inside him, he let out a high pitched cry. Although hurting a bit was an understatement, it hurt a lot. It was a burning pain at first, but now it was turning into a slow dull throb instead. It took all his will power not to force Derek out of his body at first, and then as he got deeper he felt a shock of pleasure hit his nervous system, making his flagging erection swell once again at the massaging movement. He squirmed a bit; testing the feeling he squeezed his lower abdomen muscles.

"Damn… Spencer… Baby…" Derek groaned.

Derek's control was slipping fast at being enveloped in Spencer's tight heat, tighter than any women he has ever been with. It was mind blowing, and then the kid has to go and _squeeze_ that impossibly tight channel even more. It was made him shake and falters as he had to brace himself up with one hand beside Spencer's head.

Spencer keened a noise between a whine and moan, and took a deep shaky breath, "Derek...D-Derek… Fuck-Me...Pleasee…" he pants hot and open mouthed against Derek's cheek.

Derek kisses him hard, and slips his tongue in the young man's mouth, and he couldn't hold back anymore. Derek breaks the kiss and gives him a softer and quick chaste one before rising up on his knees, and gripping Spencer's bony hips tightly and rocked against him, slowly at first as Spencer was making tiny moans. Pulling back on his knees, he gripped the back of both slender thighs to spread him wider, and thrusted backwards, pulling almost all the way out before slamming home and Spencer cries out sharply, hands tightening its hold on his arms.

Derek moaned as he moved at a slow and steady rhythm, hands roaming around the milky white flushed chest and quivering thighs. Spencer's moans were picking up in volume, breath hitching with each stroke in and out, and his slender body was withering and jerking uncontrollably under him, mouth falling open in a silent O. Derek decided to pick up the pace, and angles his hips a little bit more, and when he pumps back into Spencer's tight channel, the young man wails and arches off the bed almost in two. Wanting to hit that sweet spot in his Pretty Boy, Derek keeps that position and pounds ruthlessly into him, giving it to him with a fury.

Spencer was screaming and moaning so loud, he was shocked to hear it in his own ears, but that shock was quickly replaced by the tightening sensation and pleasure his body was receiving as it grew in pressure. When Derek moved it awoken something inside him, it made his vision goes pure white and he forgot how to breathe, he thought he was going to pass out. It was a full on attack on his prostate, and never had he felt something so intense. Moving his legs off Derek's shoulders, he wraps them tightly and desperately around his waist, to allow an even deeper penetration and he wasn't disappointed.

Derek was running his hand through the sweat dampened brown locks of hair, and muttering non-sensible words like, "You are so fucking tight baby." and "Sexy, so amazing." and "I love you so much." as he pounded into his Spencer, fucking him like it was the end of the world. Derek felt his orgasm approaching but he wanted to watch Spencer go first, so he seized his slim hips with two thick hands, and fucked him with a strength that had the bed creaking and rocking, hitting the wall in loud thumps. He was making sure to hit that sweet spot exactly each time, making Spencer's moans rise in volume, screams grow in pitch, cries break into whining pleas, and silent exclamations freeze on his face. Derek couldn't get enough of them.

Spencer felt the tightening sensation in the pit of his stomach moving lower, and his body was tingling and shaking. It was ecstasy, and he was scared because it was so _intense_. He loved the way Derek and him were connected perfectly, like they were meant to be like this. Feeling the love and raw power of the older man's passion unleashed _inside_ him, it was overwhelming. That they were apart of each other's _hearts _and now _bodies_, it too much for Spencer to comprehend as it drove him over the edge. His legs tightening their grip on Derek's waist, he arches off the bed before opening his eyes and crying out, "D-Derekkkk!" He sees stars in his vision as fire shot through his veins, and his body seizes up as his cock spills forth onto his stomach in hot strings once more.

Derek pumped through the tight channel, marveling in the way Spencer's face looked as he completely surrendered himself body and heart over to him. And how _he_ had done that to the genius, and that's all it took to drive Derek over the edge, as the impossibly tight blazing hot channel got tighter, and he couldn't hold back any longer as his balls drew up and fucked him with five more hard strokes before yelling out, "Fuck! Spencer!", and releasing his claim deep inside his young lover with a loud groan.

Spencer melted into mush; his body was vibrating and muscles refused to stop trembling. He was on a whole other world, and felt like he was floating. He blinked in surprise when he felt Derek release his hot seed inside him, it felt weird and oddly intimate, and he loved it. Something he'd have to get used to he'd suppose, then blushed when thinking of future acts of love making.

Derek had to catch himself before he collapsed on top of Spencer. Breathing in harsh pants, he leaned forward and kissed the delicious lips before slowly withdrawing from him, getting a light grimace in the process from Spencer. Falling onto his side and lying out and next to his genius, rolling over he kissed him lazily, before nuzzling his neck. Derek couldn't stop himself from wanting to keep touching the lithe man as he reached over, and pulled the sweaty and blissed out young man into his arms.

They kissed and held each other as they rode out the waves of their love making, and Spencer made a sweet noise of content.

"That was..." Derek slurred.

"Yeah..." Spencer breathed.

As their slowing breaths filled the room, Spencer gazed warmly into Derek's eyes and with a huge smile on his face he says happily, "Happy Halloween, Derek. I love you."

Derek pulled back a little and smiled at the man cradled in his protective arms, "You know, I'm think I'm starting to like this holiday after all." After seeing Spencer's face lit up he went on to add, "Happy Halloween, Spencer. I love you too... But I'm not dressing up next year."

Spencer giggles softly and nuzzles himself under his dark chin, wrapping his arms around the broad chest, planting a soft kiss there and mutters, "That's what you think."

* * *

Penelope Garcia was officially freaking out. Neither of her two boys was answering their cell phones, or came back into the building after running off.

After the twentieth phone call to Morgan's cell phone, she finally decided on trying his house phone. It was nearly two hours since they made their hasty escape. She was that close to getting Hotch and the state guard on the situation.

"_Baby Girl, to what do I owe this honor?" _Morgan's greets her enthusiastically.

"What do you owe this honor? WHAT DO YOU OWE THIS HONOR! Derek Morgan, I have been calling you and Reid non-stop forever. Why haven't you answered? Is everything okay? I need to tell you something important… that girl – you were dancing with -"

"_Calm - calm down Baby Girl, and take a deep breath first._"

Garcia does as she is told, and Prentiss is still with her, giving her a curious gaze waiting patiently.

"Okay. Now speak." She says more calmly.

"_Firstly I've been a bit… preoccupied._" And Garcia hears him give a half-laugh and his voice has a teasing sultry tone to it, and she wonders vaguely why he has that kind tone of voice, but before she can ask he continues, "_And everything is just fine, perfect actually. Don't worry Penelope, I know it was Spencer now, and he is with me and doing just fine also… so I will see you Monday. Sorry to make you worry, gotta go._"

And the line is disconnected before she can say anything more. Garcia is no profiler but she knows Morgan, and Morgan was with Reid, and the way they were dancing, and the tone of his voice, and calling Reid by his first name. Her jaw drops once again, rounding to face Prentiss who is looking at her expectantly with wide eyes.

"What?" Prentiss asks impatiently.

Garcia's face lights up in a grin, and laughs hysterically before replying, "Morgan _hooks up_ with a girl at a Halloween party. Only it's not a girl, it's a guy cross-dressing. And not just any guy cross-dressing, but our little genius _Spencer_."

Prentiss face is confused at first, then turns into one of shock before she starts laughing as well, grinning like a mad cat she asks, "He and Reid, they?" quirking an eyebrow suggestively.

Garcia nods with a smile, "Oh yes they did sweet heart, they _did_." She then turns and says to the air, "Oh Halloween, how your magic amazes me."

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER!**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Volia, done! Took me awhile, writing my first sex scene made me so nervous! Yes I stole a lyric from Florence + the machine, that song rocks. I'm very anxious about this chapter, mostly because it's new for me, and I'm not sure of my skill at portraying it well as well as I would have wanted.

Thank you for reading this. I will be doing a one-shot super soon involving elevator sex for another prompt, so watch out for that one please. Love, Samantha.

.

.


End file.
